The bathroom
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Why do these things between the two of them always happen in the bathroom? *pure Dasey* rated for sexual tension.
1. Bathroom

**So many of you have read my FFs and some of you have faved them or faved me *blushing*. I hope this continues, because it makes me really happy, and when I'm happy, I can write more. So here's another Dasey! (I wrote it when someone was blocking _my _bathroom...so much for "fiction":-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own "Life with Derek" or any related films.  
Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka the storyline) is my intellectual property.**

* * *

I got what I needed and headed out of my room. From the corner of my eyes I saw a white-greyish flash.  
"Oh no, you don't!" I shouted and ran for the bathroom. The click of the lock and Derek's evil laughter was the last thing heard before it was replaced by my feverish bangs on the door.  
"IT IS MY TIME! DEREK, OPEN THAT DOOR. NOW!"

His whistles were responded by my growls. I leaned against the door and slid down. What use was shouting now? I was far too tired to carry it on.

"You know what?" I said more to myself than anyone. "I don't care. You'll annoy me until I move out on my own and far away from you. So, do whatever you like to me, 'cause I really don't care anymore from that moment on."

I rested my head on my knees. I had had a very hard day and all I wanted was a warm shower and then go to bed. From being too tired to stand, I fell asleep sitting on the floor.

As the lock clicked again, I awoke. The door opened faster than I could get up and so I fell backwards into the bathroom. Well, not exactly in the _bathroom_, but on Derek's feet.

"I knew you adore the ground I'm walking on, but don't get too creepy, step-sis." Derek smirked and held out a hand to help me get up. When I stood he brought his lips to my ear and whispered "I know you don't care for the pranks I play on you, but you for sure care _why_ I play these pranks on you. It's the same reason you like to shout my name ripped in two through the whole house." He let go of my hand and strode out the door. I shook my head not to think about what he said or why he helped me up.

When I looked at the sink, however, I saw there was already toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"What the..." I was stunned.

"You're welcome." Derek stood in the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He didn't exactly smirk- it was more of a smile.

"Thanks." I murmured.

He came behind me and laid his hands on the side of my hips. Searching and holding my glance in the mirror, he told me "You and I we both know, it'll be always the two of us. You can go wherever you want, but you'll always have me with you. At least _here_." With that his hand wandered up, tickling my sides and gliding up my back.

Without noticing I leaned against him. It was crazy, of course, but it was also what I've always wanted: being near him. Still stiff I let him rest his hand over my heart, also meaning over my left breast. I swallowed. This was so wrong and yet I didn't move.

His right hand made its way to my front, resting on my belly.

"You must be _really_ tired to allow me this." His breath was warm in my ear. Our mirages still looked each other in the eyes.

I spun around, looking directly at Derek. "You think, you're right _every single time_, don't you?"

He laughed. "No, I give you that, I don't. 'Cause I don't think _anything_ when you're near me." He leaned down to kiss me and I let him do so. As soon as he tilted his head, my spirits awoke. Still feeling his lips locked with mine, I pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. I felt him smiling as he tugged at the bow that held my pants in place. They glided down and became a pile of clothes along with Derek's shirt.

My hands found their way around his neck, pulling him even closer to me.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be? Maybe I should have fallen for the biggest jerk on earth. Maybe he fell for me too? Scratch that, I KNOW we've fallen for each other, I felt it in the way he kissed me. The way his hands found...

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Lizzie's voice broke us apart. We jumped back, as far away from the other as possible. I didn't dare to look at Derek now. I took my pants from the floor and fled to my room. Trying not to hyperventilate, I turned on the music as loud as I could.

Maybe this was meant. Maybe the two of us just shouldn't have each other.

u-_-u

* * *

You can see at the end I made my sign for "chapter ending" not the one for "story ending", so if you want, I can continue this story.  
Tell me, if you liked it or _what_ you disliked and stay polite!-)  
SI


	2. Break my stride

**Thank you for the reviews, pms and everything else!-) It is heart-warming to know you guys like my story and so I wrote this chapter just for you. That's the good news...**

**Dis~/Claimer: I own just the story, not the characters used and nothing of the song "Break my stride".  
**

* * *

"Casey, you got the paper lanterns?"

"Yes, mum."

"And the paper streamers?"

"Yes, mum."

"And the paper cake?"

"..."

"I mean the birthday cake." Nora turned hectically to her eldest daughter.

"Yes, mum."

"What would I do without you, Casey?"

'I don't know, living without any sign of organization?' She thought while she put an electric candle in one of the paper lanterns, then got off the ladder.

"It's gonna be alright, mum. It's just Marti's birthday."

"Yeah, but..."

"No." Casey laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "It is _going to be alright_, as long as..."

"I'm first!"

Edwin and Derek came pounding down the stairs.

"Nope, you're not. I said, who was the first to be in the kitchen." Derek stood on the last step with his arms crossed over his chest.

His little brother ran to the kitchen. "NOW I'm first."

"Well, you won." He smirked "And your price is the honour of making me a sandwich."

Edwin sighed, but did as he was told. What Derek wants, Derek gets.  
And obeying him made life easier than fighting him.

"Boys, are you ready for Marti's party?" Nora shouted over Casey's shoulder.

"Yup." Edwin said.

"As long as I'm not starved until then..." Derek growled over his shoulder, turning the camera in his hands on.

"LIZZIE!" Nora yelled up the stairs.

Casey plugged her ears. She felt a headache coming up from her mother's hectic and shouting. Nora was as giddy as she had last been at Lizzie's tenth birthday. Way too much for Casey. She rubbed her temples to ease the stinging pain.

As soon as Casey had put a candle in every lantern (the last thing to do in the decorating process), Derek was satisfied and finished with his sandwich (it took Ed three times for that), Edwin cleaned the kitchen (under Casey's eyes) and Lizzie had lit the candles on the birthday cake (the only one left without the danger of burning herself or the house down while doing so), George carried Marti down the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole family cheered.

Marti jumped off her father's back and ran to the presents. "Mine!" She yelled happily.

"Marti, I told-" George started to say.

"Wouldn't you want the cake first, Marti?" Casey came into the living room. She carried the cake; a giant sparkler was illuminating her smiling face.

Marti froze in awe. It was the cake of her dreams: it had a light-blue icing and her name was written on it in yellow letters with little animals framing it.

Nora started singing and everybody joined in.

Except for Derek. Not that he couldn't sing, it was just...the way the sparkler lit Casey's face...she seemed almost like an angel to him.

And her smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile for their baby sister.

Wait..._their_?

No, Marti was only his and Edwin's sister, he thought sternly.

And yet Casey seemed to really care about her. The way she told Marti to hold her hair back when she blew the candles out, the way she was excited when a new present's wrapping was torn.

The way she looked at him expectantly like everyone else...

"What?" Derek snapped out of his trance.

"You're next." Lizzie said.

"Next what?"

"Next to give Marti her present." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure." he handed a little flat thing to his sister.

"For my not-a-baby-anymore baby-sister." She read a slowly. She just turned seven, so it was okay that she had to put the letters to words and then to sense-making phrases.

"Wanna listen to it?" her brother smirked.

"Yeih! Put it in, Derek!" She handed him the CD and stood up from the floor she has sat on.

George and Nora, expecting the worst Heavy-Metal Derek could have come up with, were surprised as a smooth bubblegum pop song started floating through the speakers. They started dancing. Edwin and Lizzie just rolled their eyes, but had to join them (it was not as embarrassing as it could have been, 'cause Derek had to put the camera away to dance with Marti; and the adults were taking it easy, especially Nora). Derek looked around the room. Nora and George; Lizzie and Edwin; him and Marti...one was missing. Along with the cake.

He handed his sister over to the other siblings and walked into the kitchen. Watching Casey he leaned at the door frame.

Her back was turned on him; she leant over something on the counter. One hand tucked her long brown hair behind her neck; the other was working with something. He wanted to know what, but then she would have turned and he couldn't watch her slender yet toned back anymore. His gaze wandered lower. Oh yes, she was definitely toned by dancing. The way she moved...

"You know that you shouldn't scare a woman with a knife."

Now Derek realized that she was looking at him.

"What?"

"Favourite word of the day?" She mocked. "If you already stand there, help me carry the pieces of the cake in the living room."

"Wonder that there is still any left." He smirked.

Casey looked at him over her shoulder while she got the bowl with the whipped cream out of the fridge. "_I_ slid the cake, not you. So of course there is not one piece missing."

Derek's eyes wandered again. This time his feet followed suit. Casey closed the door and turned around, almost colliding with Derek.

"Whoa! When did you...come so...close..." Her words not only became less loud but also less fast as she looked into his piercing eyes.

Why was he so close?

Why did her heart race like mad?

Why didn't she know what to say?

Why was she asking all that questions to herself?

"Tell me, princess" he whispered, never looking anywhere else than her eyes. Her wide eyes. Her beautiful, adorable big blue eyes.  
"Did you check if that cream was...sweet enough?"

He dipped his finger in the bowl and slowly brought it to his mouth. Even slower he licked it from his finger. Casey just saw it from the corner of her eyes, unable to break the eye lock with Derek.

His soft lips ever so slowly moving around his finger, his finger skilled in making her scream whenever he tickles her to get the remote, his eyes dark as a night without stars.

_Last night I had the strangest dream_

With a jerk of her body she turned away from him as she heard one of her favourite songs. She had to grip on the counter though, the feeling of dizziness almost overwhelming her. She didn't turn that fast, it was just...the look in his eyes...it sent a chill down her spine and back up.

She turned in order to yell at Derek or at least shoot him a glare. But as soon as she opened her mouth she noticed that he wasn't there anymore. And the whipped cream was missing too.

"Casey! Come over here! You can't miss dancing to your favourite song!" Her mother's voice came from the living room.

As if remote-controlled she walked back to her family, instantly seeing Derek dancing with Nora. After she spotted Casey, she left her step-son and went to sit next to her husband on the couch.

Marti and her brother were now the only ones on the 'dance floor', meaning on the carpet behind the couch. Lizzie and Edwin were already sitting and eating cake.

Derek reached out his hand, signalling Casey to come over. His face was emotionless, except for his eyes.

They seemed as if they were burning.

She would have drawn in a sharp breath, if she would have been able to breathe at all. She was moving towards him. It was as if there was no one else in the room. As if everything was moving in slow-motion.

Until she touched his hand.

Electric bolts were shooting her out of her trance, back into reality. But it was too late to flee. Derek had already captured her hands and held them. She didn't know that she was moving, all that she saw were his eyes trained on hers. All that she heard was the music, faded to the background.

_I'm running, and I won't touch ground_

No use running here.

Suddenly he let go of one of her hands, moved a step back and she thought he would let go of her completely. She has never been so grateful that she was wrong. He spun her around, holding her even closer to him afterwards.

_I've got to keep on movin'_

No way she would let go of him. He was so warm; his grip so thigh, yet soft; and he was smiling at her. The moment she noticed this she heard someone laugh.

It took her a few more moments to realize that it was _her_ who was laughing. With smooth motions he pulled her body to his. Funny how she never got to feel that happy whenever he had pressed her to the floor, wringing the remote for the TV out of her hand. Maybe it was because he was never looking at her like that when he tried to get what he wanted.

'Who says he's not trying to get something he wants at this very moment?' A voice in her head chimed in.

He let go of her hand, and she was about to fall. In the blink of an eye he was snaking his arm around her waist, catching her.

"I got you" he whispered in her ear.

'Oh you so got me.'

u-_-u

**The bad news is, I have a huge writer's block. I forced myself to write this chapter and I hope it didn't disappoint you. I'm going to be better, and yes, the story isn't over yet. Just give me time and (thank you that you) keep my on your alert list!-)**

**Review please, I need to know how to make it better...**


	3. Bedtime

Guess, who's back? SUNNY ICE is still living. And writing.  
I'm sorry for the delay and hope you all enjoy my next chapter of this story. I still don't know, if it's just a series of drabbles, or a continuating story...I'll know someday, I think. Thank you for having the patience with me and adding me to your author alert list. I really appreciate that. And the faves...*sigh* they mean so much to me!-) So, enough with the brabbling, you have waited long enough.  
**Disclaimer as in the previous chapters.**  
And we can go on!

* * *

Casey was brushing her teeth and washing her hand.  
What seemed to be something completely normal, if it weren't for the things that led her to brush her teeth at 2 in the morning and trying to soap the tingly feeling in her hand away.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she repeated the memories of the evening in her head.

**(Flashback)**

"Der-ek!" Sweet symphonies echoing throught the house. "Give it back!"  
"I give it back, when you do."  
"I don't have your stupid video-game, Derek, what would I do with it?"  
He turned around and raised an eyebrow - a gesture just as sarcastic like his voice. "Babe Raider?"  
"Well, I-I..." Casey turned her eyes to the floor. Then she regained herself. "I wasn't taking it from you. You could have played it whenever you wanted!" she shouted.  
"Derek, Casey, what is it this time?" George came sighing up the stairs into the living room.  
"Nothing, Dad-"  
"Derek took away my lipstick!"  
"Squealer," Derek mumbled.  
"And now he's insulting me!" She pointed her finger at said boy and looked at George in a way that said 'Do something, he's your son.'  
He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"How old are you guys? Derek, give Casey her lipstick back. Casey, be a bit less loud, when Marti's asleep." George was far beyond annoyed with these two. Cats and dogs couldn't be any more trouble for one household. With a sigh he went back to the basement.  
Derek handed Casey her lipstick back.  
"Thank. You." She turned around but was stopped by his hand on her upper-arm. "Who is it this time, Case?" he hissed. "Sam, Max, Truman, Michael. Are you having a pattern? Sissy, idiotic, intrigue, dumb? The whole school is talking about Little Miss Perfect and her tendency to repeat herself with the guys she's dating." His gaze was one of wrath, his fingers dug into her arm. She couldn't decide what hurt more.  
"I didn't know."  
"Of course you didn't. In your perfect world there's no place for dark gossip about your person. You even broke when they called you 'grade-grubber' and I-"  
"No, I didn't know you knew the word 'tendency'." Her gaze was one of mock, her smirk showed that she wasn't hurt. 'What is she thinking?' She yanked her hand out of his grip and leaned toward him.  
"Even if I were a bitch, I still have a heart that I can give away and a brain to remember the names of the boys I date. What about you?" Casey swung her long hair around and climbed up the stairs. Derek could say much about her, but he'd never be able to break her before he had owned her.

And both of them knew it all to well.  
u-_-u

Quietly the door to the Venturi-MacDonald household creaked open. Casey stepped in and closed the door behind her without making any noise or turning on the lights that flashed at that very moment.  
"Well, look who's home at that early hour."  
Casey sighed and loosened her crouched shoulders.  
"Derek, stop it."  
"Oh, my dear, stop what? Worrying about my dearest oldest sister?" he said in a mocking voice. He looked like the living mock to Casey, sitting in his recliner and smirking at her.  
"You do not worry about me, you-you..." she trew her arms in the air. "...just don't have an own life!"  
He laughed humorlessly and stood up.  
"What are you even doing here?" Casey asked his retreating back.  
He stirred for the split of a second, then turned to face her. The smirk edged his lips as if it had never vansihed. With light steps he came to her, dangerously near her face. She didn't step back. She didn't breathe either.  
"Well, if the infamous Casey McDonald goes on a date, some may ask when she comes back. I for myself ask, if she comes back. But..." he tugged a strain of hair behind her ear. She didn't move, she didn't slap him or screamed bloody murder. She just searched his gaze, which were at her lips.  
"...you never know, what Casey does that early in the morning, if she says an early good-night normally." With that he jerked around and hopped up the stairs.  
As soon as she heard a door closing, she sank down on the couch. Her knees were weak and her heart was racing. 'Stupid girl! You haven't been running a mile, you just stood up to Derek,' she scolded herself. Casey looked up the stairs, where he just vanished. 'That wasn't his door, that has been shut, it was the...' Back to her strenght, she ran up the stairs after him.  
The bathroom.  
The had locked himself in the bathroom.  
He knew exactly that her daily routine concluded getting rid of her make-up in the bathroom, otherwise she couldn't sleep.  
"Der-ek!", she hissed knocking on the door lightly, not to wake her siblings.  
"Sorry, Princess, I forgot I had to shower." Casey could hear the smirk in his voice. And the shower running.  
"Unlock that door. NOW!"  
"I can't. It isn't locked."  
She tumbled back as if someone had hit her. This was just plain...no, she wouldn't allow herself to think seductive...is has to be...disturbing! Yes, the word she was searching for was disturbing.  
"Then I may as well come in." She would provoce him, if he does the same to her.  
"Feel free to do so."  
"Okay."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Are you coming in?"  
"Yes."  
"Why is the door still closed?"  
"I'll open it."  
"When?"  
"What?"  
"When are you going to open that door?"  
"Now."  
"Okay."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
She put her hand on the doorknob.  
She took a deep breath.  
She closed her eyes.  
She twisted the doorknob.

She entered the bathroom with her hand over her eyes and her arm outstretched for the cabinet with the cosmetics. She lived in this house long enough to have to know that in this direction there must be...something soft?  
She took her hand from her eyes and looked dumbfounded at Derek.  
He was fully dressed sitting on the bathtub. Smirking.  
Great.  
He turned off the water and stood up.  
"As much as I like to see that you've learned your pokerface, I like your stunned expression a bit more."  
She put up said pokerface.  
"Now, Casey, would you do me a favor?"  
"As if I would do-"  
"Take your hand off me, please."  
She did. As fast as if she'd burned herself.  
In the doorframe he looked over his shoulder.  
"At some point I like the kind of girl, who can't get enough of me, but..." he looked her straight in the eyes.  
"...you even followed me in the shower and then couldn't get your hands off me." He sucked in some breath and sighed as if she had dissapointed him. "And that when you say you couldn't stand being near me. Tststs." He shook his head. She came to her senses.  
"You were the one,who started it, who was touching me-"  
"Good night, step-sis." His sing-song voice made her wanna jump him.  
The fact that she didn't have the picture of herself tear his hair out, but tackle him to the ground and kiss his brains out...  
'Derek doesn't even have a brain.' Casey sighed and grabbed to the soap. Maybe that's how it is supposed to be.  
She looked at the thing in her hand and turned the water over the sink on. And maybe a piece of soap was enough to get the feeling of Derek's warm chest under her hand out of her hand. It was useless to try get it out of her brain. Or heart.  
"Idiot," she mumbled.  
u-_-u

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters, I try to work with them. You can help me with that story by reviewing!-)


	4. Backyard

I know, I didn't write a long time. But I decided that this would be a series of drabbles, all leading to one final point (chapter). They are incoherent except for the topic: all have to do with things and situations around the bathroom. Just like this one- there is no explicit room with water and such.

Dis/ ~claimer as in the previous chapters.

Just another Tuesday evening. Nothing big.

In the MacDonald-Venturi-household this meant following:

"Der-ek!"

"Ca-sey!" Meant boy mocked. They were running around in the house. Literally.

"Give me back my keys!" Casey ran after Derek.

"Come get 'em!"

"You are soo childish." This went since Casey had come to the house and her step-brother had snatched her keys without any reason.

So she thought.

Coming back from her dance-practice, she didn't have much strength left. Panting, with her hands on her knees, she stood about eight feet from the smirking boy.

"Come on. I want a shower and something to eat."

He let the smirk vanish from his face. "Okay. You'll get your shower." As he walked towards her she was relieved that he would give back her keys. She was- mildly to say- surprised about the cold shower.

The literal cold shower.

Derek had turned on the water and the sprinkler splashed her with ice-cold water. Though it was spring, it was still non too pleasant for Casey.

Her shriek was ear-piercing.

"You little…," she lunged at him and pinned him to the grass. Her keys were flying out of his hands. When I tell mum and George what you did to me, you'll be grounded till New Year," she hissed.

For a moment time stood still.

She looked at his eyes and her breath hitched. She didn't know if it was from the shock of the cold water or the look he gave her that made her heart race.

For a moment he thought that his world would shatter. Casey hovered over him, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated.  
Maybe it was because of the chase he had forced her into, but his brain needed some moments to catch up.

"You need to do better than that, " she whispered into his ear.

Then she stood up, grabbed her keys and went into the house.  
Derek was left lying in the grass looking at the stars.

`The ones in her eyes were brighter,´ he thought overwhelmed.

u-_-u


End file.
